La canción Secreta
by The Dark Minerva
Summary: "Veras...Ray, lo hice por sobrevivir, sobrevivir más que nadie" Sabiendo que su castigo sería la muerte, Isabella recuerda todo lo que llevó hasta ahí como mamá siendo la madre de todos los niños menos de uno, su propio hijo


La canción secreta

Isabella aun de pie sobre el muro, con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos les deseo un buen viaje, que se cuidaran y en verdad deseaba que sus "hijos" llegaran con bien al bosque, perdió y nunca le importó menos.

Tomó las cuerdas hechas con sabanas del orfanato y comenzó a desatarlas de los árboles, no quería que fueran encontrados, necesitaba que vivieran fuera y vieran el mundo que ella nunca pudo ver para que este sacrificio valiera la pena. Sabía su destino después de eso, tomaría la responsabilidad de todo, seria encarcelada y moriría.

Tranquilamente regresó y vio al pequeño Phil sobre todos los pequeños que se abalanzaron a ella

-No te preocupes- le dijo- han escapado- Phil la miró asombrado sin decir nada para no comprometer a sus hermanos ni a sí mismo, no sabía que decir y prefirió quedarse callado; mientras mamá comenzaba a acomodar las sabanas y almohadas improvisando unas camas para que los pequeños pudieran dormir reunidos fuera de la casa en llamas. En un instante los pequeños se durmieron de inmediato vencidos por el cansancio mientras ella se recostaba en la sombra de un árbol vigilándolos, esa noche no dormiría.

Aunque no sabía cuándo sería arrestada y que sería de sus 12 niños restantes, esperaba que su destino no afectara a los pequeños, de todas formas, faltaban dos años para la siguiente cosecha en donde ellos serían tomados en cuenta

-Ray- susurró la mujer mientras acariciaba a uno de los pequeños- mi pequeño Ray

Recordó nuevamente a Lesli y su hermosa melodía bellamente tocada en la mandolina, el día que se lo llevaron fue el peor de su vida y todo lo que había sucedido después, todo lo que hizo para convertirse en mamá de una planta. Ray apareció a su mente de nuevo, el instinto materno que había demostrado con otros niños y que le había negado al suyo. Definitivamente no sabía que él estaba ahí, desconocía si él fue a apropósito enviado ahí a sabiendas que ella tomaría el mando de esa planta en Grace Field o que fue una simple casualidad.

-Ray- susurró de nuevo a la noche, mientras recordaba la primera vez que le hablaron de ser madre, la abuela la llamó a su oficina para hablar formalmente de esa posibilidad que había escuchado de las hermanas que se encargaban de su educación, ser madre biológica era lo más importante para convertirse en la madre de una granja

-Isabella, querida- siéntate por favor- la chica se sentó de inmediato con la mirada sería pero decidida- ya tienes 19 años y los médicos dicen que tu salud es excelente, tienes las mejores calificaciones de todas las aspirantes a madre, por lo tanto tú puedes acceder a una forma de aumentar tu rango y llegar pronto a ser mamá de una planta

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Isabella interesada, sus ojos purpura brillaban

-Dar a luz a un hijo para materia de las granjas, el embarazo es por inseminación artificial, tendrás menos labores mientras avanza tu embarazo, claro suponiendo que aceptes

\- ¿Eso me ayudaría a llegar a ser mamá? - preguntó asegurándose de haber comprendido bien

-Así es, te dará muchos méritos se tomaría mucho en cuenta si quieres hacer una buena carrera como mamá- Isabella no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, si eso le ayudaba a sobrevivir más tiempo y vivir para darle una mejor vida a los niños que quedarían bajo su cuidado entonces no había nada más que decir

-Aceptó- contestó con decisión.

Al día siguiente fue llevada al complejo de futuras madres biológicas donde se quedaría durante casi un año, ese mismo día una mujer de mediana edad con cabello grisáceo quien se presentó como la hermana Becka le mostró su cuarto que más bien parecía una celda y le dijo que sería su acompañante. Por la tarde la hermana la dirigió a un consultorio frio y casi inmaculado hicieron varios estudios y bajo un ultrasonido guiado tomaron varios óvulos

-Todo bien- preguntó la hermana Becka, Isabella solo asintió- falta muy poco- al terminar le dieron dos envases con medicamentos distintos que debía tomar a cierto horario. Quince días después estaba de regreso al consultorio siendo acompañada por la hermana Becka, todo ahí parecía inmaculado e impecable

\- ¿Tomaste los medicamentos? - preguntó la hermana con severidad

-Si, hermana Becka- la mujer solo asintió

-son para ayudar a conseguir un embarazo en cuanto te implanten un embrión

El médico entró y se sentó frente al escritorio

-Bien, bien- dijo el hombre de unos 40 años y cabello rubio, se realizó el procedimiento de fertilización invitro en cinco óvulos, pero solo tres progresaron, de los tres dos dejaron de dividirse por lo cual se consideran inviables así que solo nos queda uno

-Eso es extraño- exclamó la hermana quien había acompañado a decenas de aspirantes de madre a esas instalaciones en el transcurso de su vida y contaba con cierta experiencia- siempre sobreviven por lo menos dos

-El único sobreviviente parece estar yendo bien, pero hay que implantarlo ya… ¿tomaste los medicamentos?

-Si, termine el tratamiento- contestó Isabella decidida a dar ese paso

-Bien, bien- contesto nuevamente el galeno- cámbiate de ropa, prepararemos todo

En menos de 20 minutos Isabella estaba en una silla especial, la hermana se encontraba a su lado derecho tomándola de la mano, a pesar de todo se sentía nerviosa, un tubo sumamente delgado fue introducido en su interior- la chica gimió ante el leve dolor

-Hemos terminado- debes estar en reposo unos días, regresen en cuatro semanas para ver el resultado

\- ¿Qué sucede si no se logra? - preguntó Isabella preocupada

-Bueno, de forma regular si fracasa intentamos la implantación de otro ovulo fecundado, pero en este caso, no hay más opciones, tendríamos que esperar un año para el procedimiento…así que esperemos que el procedimiento sea un éxito, ayudaría mucho si no te muevas en lo absoluto

Fue puesta en reposo en su habitación, tenía todas las atenciones necesarias por parte de la hermana Becka, durante dos semanas hizo reposo y posteriormente la dejaron caminar en los jardines del pequeño complejo. De nuevo fue llevada al consultorio, en verdad esperaba que funcionara, que ya tuviera dentro suyo a un bebé creciendo, lo esperaba mucho dado lo que significaba para ella, mayor oportunidad de supervivencia y en cuanto a ese tema estaba decidida a usar todas las cartas.

Se le tomó una prueba de embarazo la cual dio positivo, para confirmar paso al área de ultrasonido. Fue acostada con sumo cuidado y pasaron a iniciar su rastreo

-Aquí esta, el corazón está latiendo y parece estar sano, cuatro semanas, perfecto- el médico apagó el equipo- fue un éxito, bien en ocho meses debe nacer la fecha probable sería entre mediados y finales de enero. Isabella se sintió aliviada- tomaras estas vitaminas una de cada frasco todos los días, come bien, duerme bien, nos vemos el próximo mes

-Felicidades, Isabella- le sonrió la hermana con alegría, el bebé significaba que su estatus sería superior a comparación de la otras que no dieran hijos por alguna razón y más que nada podía sobrevivir y quizá un día llegar a ser abuela.

Al salir vio a otra joven entrar, la había visto en los pasillos, pero no pertenecía su grupo, era una o dos generaciones más jóvenes. La hermana Becka le comentó que era otra chica que accedió a dar materia prima a la granja.

El tiempo pasaba, aun asistía a clases a pesar de su vientre abultado, pero no le impedía seguir con algunas de sus actividades, las hermanas le aconsejaban que no se encariñara con el bebé, puesto que se lo quitarían de inmediato tras nacer, pero ella no sería como las otras chicas, sabía que no podía formar ningún vínculo con él y daría lo mejor de sí para llevar el embarazo a terminó y entregar el producto en cuanto naciera.

Las hermanas siempre comentaban que, alguna vez, una de las chicas no quiso entregar a su bebé y pidió se lo dejaran, suplicó y suplicó, pero nunca se lo regresaron, la chica se mató de hambre y posteriormente su cuerpo fue dado a los demonios.

Isabella simplemente lo ignoraba era lo mejor no tener que lidiar con despedidas. Al pasar los meses su vientre aumentaba más y acudía a sus citas con el medico en compañía de la hermana Becka, en esa ocasión se le realizó un ultrasonido; les comentó que el producto estaba sano y dio una nueva fecha probable de parto, entre la primera a segunda semana de enero. Lo único que no pudo determinar fue el sexo -aunque era lo de menos- en ese momento le hicieron saber que ya no regresaría a las clases con su grupo y se reuniría con ellas un tiempo después del parto

La hermana Becka llevó a Isabella a su habitación -descansa, te traeré comida- se recostó, pero debido a lo ya avanzado del embarazo le era difícil incluso estar recostada, apenas faltaba un mes para dar a luz, pero era agotador- la hermana Becka le acompañó a cenar, prácticamente no hablaron sino hasta el final

-Estas llevando esto muy bien, Isabella…cuando nazca tu hijo podrás conocerlo

\- ¿conocerlo? Pensé que se lo llevarían de inmediato

-Si, no te apegaras a él, así que, si puedes conocerlo, estoy segura de que ni siquiera lo habías pensado

-…No- dijo meditabunda- en realidad no pensé en conocerlo

La hermana recogió los platos y deseo buenas noches a la joven. Isabella se mantuvo tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero era sumamente difícil entre el peso que tenía encima y los movimientos del bebé, optó por sentarse y recostar su espalda en la pared, había aliviado la dificultad para respirar, pero él no se dejaba de mover, llevó una mano a su vientre y sintió los movimientos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada pero nunca había puesto atención en ellos y por primera vez le habló

-Debes descansar- dijo seriamente- déjame dormir un rato….Ray-el nombre le vino a la mente tan repentinamente como si le hubiera tocado un rayo, fuera niña o varón sería el nombre que llevaría por lo menos hasta que se separan; sin embargo "Ray" no se calmaba, parecía moverse aún más- está bien- dijo la joven acariciando más detenidamente su vientre, te compartiré algo muy personal para que dejes de moverte aunque sea un rato…es una canción secreta que solo yo sé- aclaró su voz y comenzó a entonar la melodía que un día su único amigo tocara solo para ella, tarareaba la melodía en una forma perfecta, se perdió tanto en las notas de sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que el bebé dejo de moverse sonrió pensando que llegaron a una tregua.

Todas las noches, por lo bajo entonaba la melodía que se volvió en un arrullo tanto para ella como para Ray, su canción secreta, comenzó a acostumbrarse a él, se negaba a formar un lazo afectivo porque era lo peor que podía hacer, arruinaría la oportunidad de sobrevivir; se dio cuenta que Ray respondía muy bien a sus palabras y al tono de su voz, de la lentitud de sus movimientos al escuchar la melodía o simplemente al sentir sus caricias.

Hacia principios de enero Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que amaba a Ray y que no podía evitarlo. Esa noche fue la más difícil de todas

-Ray- dijo por lo bajo- debo dejarte ir, esto será lo más cerca que estaremos tú y yo, es lo mejor para los dos- suspiró y aguantando las lágrimas entonó la melodía con la que solían comunicarse- todo estará bien para ti, tendrás una infancia feliz, te sentirás amado y un día te iras…pero nunca olvidaras lo feliz que fuiste y el amor que recibiste, es el mundo que nos tocó vivir- aquella noche no durmió y fue en la madrugada cuando los dolores de parto iniciaron.

La hermana Becka la llevó de inmediato a revisión le decían que aún faltaba para que entrara en labor de parto pero que se mantuviera activa lo más que pudiera, caminaba por el jardín, recordó su infancia corriendo libre- o eso pensaba- a través de los jardines, escalando árboles y pensó que en unos años Ray haría lo mismo

Esa mañana Isabella fue ingresada entró en trabajo de parto; en algún punto de la noche cuando se sentía desfallecer escuchó el llanto del recién nacido, su bebé: Ray

-Descansa, lo peor ya paso- escuchó hablar a un médico, mientras la hermana se apartaba de ella

-Felicidades diste a luz a un niño y está muy sano ¿Quieres verlo? -Isabella asintió sin decir palabra alguna

Se lo mostraron desde lejos y ella tan solo volvió a asentir, la hermana Becka tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos

-Tú puedes conocerlo de cerca, te lo has ganado- se lo dio para abrazarlo, Ray estaba tranquilo, pero debido a su condición de recién nacido no podía abrir del todo bien los ojos ya que estaban hinchados, apenas tenía un escaso cabello negro que Isabella observó, con su mano derecha le dio una suave caricia a su rostro y se lo entregó a la hermana quien lo abrazó y ocultó el rostro del recién nacido con el pañal

-Está bien, hermana…ya puede llevarlo -musitó y se lo llevaron a otra sala donde nunca lo volvería ver, otro ser que amaba profundamente le era arrebatado, pero esta vez ella sabía la verdad y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Por la tarde fue dada de alta y le dijeron que se quedaría un mes más en el complejo para recuperarse por completo.

Esa noche recostada en la cama, descansando por fin como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, Isabella rompió en llanto ¿Qué había hecho?, lloró en silencio pensando en Ray, que sería comida para demonio de alta calidad ¿Por qué pensó en tenerlo? Tendría una infancia feliz, pero al final moriría sin llegar a ser mayor ¿No tenía derecho a crecer y ser un adulto? Era ganado esperando el tiempo para morir desde que fue concebido

-Lo siento tanto, Ray

Durante su estancia en el complejo le pidieron se extrajera leche materna durante dos semanas y posteriormente le fueron dados medicamentos para inhibir la lactancia y vitaminas para recuperarse

-Mañana regresaras para seguir tu entrenamiento para convertirte en mamá. He escrito un buen reporte para ti Isabella, la abuela estará complacida y estoy segura de que pronto tendrás tu propia planta

-Gracias, hermana Becka

-Te lo ganaste a pulso-continuo la mujer su halago- llevaste tu embarazo y la separación de una forma ejemplar, muy pocas lo han logrado… ¿Recuerdas la chica que ingresó contigo

-Sí-contesto la joven- ¿ya nació su bebé?

-Si, pero no tomó bien la separación, esta deprimida…se quedará un par de semanas más, le daremos una oportunidad pero si se mantiene así solo será una ayudante más en los campos…y si empeora…bueno es mejor no hablar de eso- Isabella no dijo más ni tampoco la hermana Becka, quien iría a preparar el almuerzo, mientras tanto Isabella paseaba por el amplio jardín, y, repentinamente se dio cuenta de la chica de la que hablaban estaba ahí

-¿Emily?- la rubia volteo hacia ella y esbozo una sonrisa bastante forzada

-Isabella- se sentó a su lado y pasó un gran rato en donde hubo silencio, aunque no incomodo- ¿Cómo puedes superarlo?

-Es un deber que aceptamos- contestó sin más

-Si, pero… ¿acaso tú no te encariñaste? ¿no lo sentías crecer en tu interior?

-No- mintió ¿De que servía que le dijera que en el último mes tuvo un lazo con su bebé? Incluso le dio un nombre. Tan solo sería darle la razón y no era lo que necesitaba

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre? -Isabella asintió y dijo por lo bajo a sabiendas de que darles nombre estaba prohibido

-Ray- susurró

\- ¿Fue niño? - asintió de nuevo- yo tuve una niña quería llamarle Janine, pero la hermana me dijo que no le pondrían el nombre que le elegí, se la llevaron sin que yo la conozca, nunca sabre como era su rostro

-Deberías concentrarte en el ahora, hiciste esto para ganar méritos igual que yo, para ser una mamá y un día tener tus propios niños ¿No es así?

-Si- dijo dejando salir unas lagrimas

-Debes concentrarte en eso, tu hija crecerá y una mamá se hará cargo de ella, será muy feliz

\- ¿Es lo que te dices a ti misma?

-Si, así es…esta es mi meta quiero sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser una buena mamá y hacer felices a los niños a mi cargo

-…Ojalá pudiera pensar como tú, Isabella; no puedo dejar de pensar en el destino de Janine, será comida para demonios…o por ser niña tal vez pueda tener la oportunidad de ser una mamá, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y no sé si un día la pueda olvidar, quizá me quede como una hermana y si no supero esto seré comida para demonio, pero en realidad eso no me importaría…lo que hice no tiene perdón alguno mi bebé vivirá engañada y morirá; debería entregarme voluntariamente…compartir el mismo destino que ella- Isabella se levantó de inmediato

-Espero por tu bien cambies de opinión

Esa noche soñó con Ray, lo abrazaba y le cantaba la melodía de Leslie, ambos en medio de un campo tan grande que no tenía final. Los dos eran libres, pudo sentir su pequeño y cálido cuerpo, su cabello era del mismo tono y forma que la de ella

-Esta es nuestra despedida Ray- le dijo, no pensare más en ti; pero por ahora nos quedaremos aquí solos.

Al despertar en la mañana siguiente su mirada era más severa y decidida, empacó sus cosas y regresó para su preparación, la cual continuo durante unos meses más, posteriormente fue pasando en los diferentes campos ayudando a las mamás con los niños de las granjas, presentándola como la hermana Isabella quien demostraba tener excelentes actitudes con todos los niños que le tocaba ayudar.

Hasta que un día fue llamada por la abuela

-Isabella, quedaras encargada de la planta número tres

-Entendido- Le dijeron que iría un mes antes de asumir el cargo de mamá para comenzar a acostumbrar a los niños a la transición.

Isabella llegó a la planta Grace Field, la planta número tres donde ella había crecido, había regresado como una madre. La esperaba la mujer que conoció como mamá

-Bienvenida a casa

-Gracias, mamá- y le extendió una carta de la abuela la cual leyó con detenimiento

-Me esperaba esto y me alegró que seas tú mi sucesora

\- ¿Qué será de ti? - preguntó Isabella con seriedad

-No lo sé, tal vez sea la próxima abuela- ambas sonrieron-ya conoces Grace Field, pero como bien sabrás no es lo mismo estar de este lado…te presentare a los niños, la hora de la comida se acerca

Antes de iniciar el almuerzo, la mamá les dijo a los niños que Isabella estaba ahí para ser su nueva mamá ya que ella debía irse- Ella los cuidara y los amara tanto como yo- Isabella mostró una cálida sonrisa mientras los niños miraban sorprendidos a su nueva madre

-Hola a todos

-Bien, denle la bienvenida a mamá Isabella

\- ¡Bienvenida mamá Isabella! - gritaron contentos al unísono mientras se acercaban a ella para abrazarla. Por la noche en la oficina de su madre, ambas mujeres se sentaron frente a frente

-Bien, Isabella, aquí están los expedientes de mis niños, los más sobresalientes son Robin, Gina y Mark pero son las más inteligentes, tengo planeado llevarlos hasta la cosecha de los 12 años para los tres, Isabella comenzó a ojear los expedientes uno a uno, estuvieron hablando de los niños y los planes para ellos casi hasta la madrugada, sin embargo al otro día estaba lista para regresar con sus obligaciones para los niños, todos jugaban y corrían por el jardín.

El día en que la antigua madre debía despedirse llegó, todos los niños e Isabella estaban reunidos en la puerta para decirle adiós, varios niños se acercaron para abrazarla entre lágrimas mientras eran consolados por su antigua madre

-No se preocupen pequeños, todo estará bien, Isabella cuidara mucho de ustedes.

\- ¡adiós, mamá! ¡Te vamos a extrañar! - Grito Mark, un pequeño chico rubio de ojos azules mientras la miraba marcharse

-Isabella se puso enfrente de la puerta y les dijo a los pequeños que pronto sería hora de cenar y le pidió a los más grandes que le ayudaran. Durante la cena dieron las gracias por estar juntos y tener la oportunidad de este nuevo comienzo. Para la hora de acostarse paso por los cuartos y apagó las luces deseándoles a todos muy buenas noches.

Unos meses más tarde mientras su planta progresaba a la perfección hizo su primera entrega, una niña de seis años. Un mes después le anunciaron que le llevarían al primer niño que crecería con ella, el remplazo de su entrega, esa noche estuvo nerviosa, aunque logró dormir el sueño no fue tan reparador. No le dieron muchos detalles del nuevo producto, pensó en el nombre "Ray" el mismo que un año atrás le dio a su hijo; le daría ese nombre más que nada porque este sería el primer niño que estaría a su cargo.

Esa mañana la abuela Sarah llegó con el bebé entre sus brazos, un varón de cabellos negros que apenas se despertaba, Isabella lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su regazo este se acomodó en ella y cerró los ojos, la mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta no entendía porque, quizá era porque era el primer niño a su cargo. La abuela le mostró su tatuaje de identificación y él transmisor en su oreja izquierda. Al quedarse a solas lo observó detenidamente, el bebé abrió los ojos y la miró detenidamente, eran verdes oscuros

-Hola, bienvenido a casa- aquel balbuceo para después acomodarse en su pecho y seguir durmiendo, la mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta quizá eran los nervios de tener a su primer niño que estaría a cargo de ella desde el inicio, sintió el aroma de su cabello y de alguna forma la tranquilizo-Te llamare Ray- le dijo recordando el nombre de su hijo biológico, tomó su pequeña mano mientras aquel sonreía, compartiría aquel nombre ya que estaba segura que su hijo ya estaría en otra granja con otro nombre y a cuidado de otra madre, en honor a él llamaría a este pequeño el primero a su cargo con el mismo nombre- Vamos a casa te presentare a tus hermanos.

Los hermanos comenzaron a irse y otros fueron llegando entre ellos Emma Y Norman. Ray crecía pero a diferencia de todos parecía estar más aislado, Isabella estaba al pendiente de aquella situación, apenas aprendió a leer Ray no dejaba los libros, muchas veces estaba en la biblioteca y otras se sentaba a leer debajo de un árbol, era como si no quisiera crear lazos con nadie. Únicamente Emma y Norman lograban sacarlo de aquella soledad.

El 15 de enero de 2040, Ray cumplió seis años e Isabella organizó una pequeña fiesta donde todos los hermanos estaban felices celebrando, aunque Ray se mantenía serio, solo Emma y Norman lograban sacarle algunas sonrisas.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Isabella decidió a recorrer el perímetro de Grace Field para comprobar el estado del muro, mientras lo hacía veía a los pequeños jugar y correr de aquí para allá, cuando recién terminaba escuchó la melodía de Leslie, siendo entonada por una voz infantil. Al principio pensó que era otra melodía muy similar y se acercó más y conforme lo hacía su corazón se aceleraba mientras comenzaba a repetirse una y otra vez que era imposible, su cara reflejaba angustia estando casi frente a frente con quien tarareaba la melodía, trató de guardar sus sentimientos, pero le era imposible reconoció al niño sentado bajo un árbol, tarareando con su voz infantil una melodía que solo conocieron ella y Leslie, quien alguna vez se la cantara a su bebé no nacido; pero era imposible.

-Ray- lo llamó y el pequeño volteó súbitamente deteniendo su canto- la miro seriamente a la expectativa –¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? - sin darse cuenta, como si se tratara de un reflejo llevó a sus manos al vientre que alguna vez albergo una vida. El niño sonrió tiernamente, como si comprendiera por fin que sucedía y al hacerlo el rostro de Isabella se descompuso en angustia, con un nudo en la garganta al entender que este Ray era en realidad su Ray y que de alguna forma recordaba la melodía de Leslie

-Oye, mamá ¿Por qué me tuviste? – preguntó tranquilamente en medio de la angustia de Isabella, la mujer respiró profundo y recuperó la compostura, su rostro regresó a la normalidad y con ello su sonrisa

-Veras, Ray, lo hice por sobrevivir…sobrevivir más tiempo que nadie

-Ya veo- el pequeño nuevamente comenzó a leer ya sin tararear la canción- espero no te moleste, me ayuda a calmarme

-No, está bien, puedes cantarla cuanto quieras

-No lo hago frente a nadie

-…escucha Ray, espero verte en mi habitación cuando todos tus hermanos duerman ¿está bien? - el niño asintió- no le digas a nadie

-No lo hare

Cuando las luces se apagaron, Ray espero unos 15 minutos para encaminarse al cuarto de Isabella, se levantó esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, caminó lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de mamá, tocó la puerta dos veces e Isabella abrió de inmediato

-Hola, mamá

-Hola, Ray- se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba un expediente, el suyo, rápidamente dedujo que sucedía

-nací el 15 de enero de 2034-dijo el niño- no conocí a mis padres, pero se que tú eres mi madre biológica- su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo del pequeño de apenas seis años

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó intrigada

-Tu voz, la recuerdo…Es de lo primero que puedo recordar

-Cuándo naciste apenas hable unas cuantas palabras

-Mi primer recuerdo es estar en un líquido caliente y escuchar tu voz, la reconocí desde que llegue, reconocí tu olor y los latidos de tu corazón pero quería estar seguro que en verdad fueras tú

-Ray…

-La melodía la conozco a la perfección, porque tú la cantabas todo el tiempo

\- ¿Cómo puedes recordar algo así? Aun no nacías

-No lo sé- se sentó en la silla- recuerdo casi todo, me llevaron a un cunero donde me mantuvieron un tiempo, estaba con otros bebés y siempre pasaba una mujer a vigilarnos a todos y también habían demonios, recuerdo sus pláticas sobre que nosotros crecíamos muy lento y que ojala creciéramos más rápido para acelerar la producción, que esperaban que alguno de nosotros fuera de buena calidad…unos días antes ser enviado aquí nos marcaron la oreja con un transmisor y luego recuerdo que varios bebés estábamos siendo colocados en un camión que era manejada por un demonio, yo fui el tercero en bajar y se que así llegaron los demás… hemos estado aquí desde entonces; pero sé que sucede…nos crían como ganado, nos alimentan y nos dan un lugar para correr y ser libres o esa es la ilusión que quieren que tengamos, llegado el momento nos llevaran a que nos coman los demonios, por eso nos hacen las pruebas, para saber quién es el mejor, quien tiene la mejor calidad para los demonios ¿Me equivoco, mamá?- preguntó seriamente

-No- contesto Isabella sin titubear y se sentó a su lado- no te equivocas

-Sabiendo esto te propongo un trato

\- ¿un trato? - le preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Puedo ser tu perro ovejero y guardián, ayudarte a mantener a todos encarrilados y te avisare si algo va mal, sé que te ayudaría un infiltrado entre los demás ¿no es así?

-No lo niego

-Solo tengo dos condiciones

-Dímelas- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa ladina a la expectativa de lo que el niño tenía para decirle

-La primera que me traigas cosas del exterior, desde juguetes u otras cosas que no pueda encontrar aquí

\- ¿y la segunda?

-La segunda es que me dejes vivir lo más que puedas, que sea uno de los últimos que recojan

-…Esta bien, mañana por la noche hablaremos bien de este trato-Ray asintió se levantó de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta cuando fue detenido por la voz de Isabella- espera- el pequeño se detuvo en seco y la miro

-Ray, tú sabes que…aunque seas mi hijo biológico no te puedo tratar diferente a los demás

-Si lo sé, no quiero que me trates distinto- Isabella se levantó y se agachó al nivel de Ray, acaricio su mejilla como lo hiciera años atrás el pequeño sin decir nada poso la mano en la perilla justo para abrirla

-Espera, extendió la mano hacia el niño, titubeo- Antes de irte ¿quieres que te arrulle? - Ray sonrió tiernamente de nuevo, tan solo asintió- Isabella lo levanto entre sus brazos y se sentó con él en su regazo -¿Cómo te diste cuenta de quién era?

-Por tu voz, recuerdo muy bien tu voz

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Si no te hubiera escuchado jamás me lo hubieses dicho ¿verdad?- el niño la miro seriamente

-Quería sobrevivir, mamá…tenía miedo de que si te decía algo me mandaras con ellos

\- ¿Qué piensas de la verdad?

-Que tengo que sobrevivir, sobrevivir lo más que pueda-sonrió tras responderle; Isabella comenzó a cantar, mientras que el pequeño comenzaba a quedarse dormido, antes de caer profundamente en el sueño Ray le preguntó si podía acariciar su rostro

-Si, puedes hacerlo- el niño acarició la suave mejilla de Isabella mientras ella entonaba la melodía

-Siempre pensé que serías hermosa; sé que esto no puede repetirse porque los dos necesitamos sobrevivir lo más que podamos- la mujer asintió mientras continuaba con su canto

\- Esta bien- dijo Isabella- solo seremos tu y yo, aunque sea una vez en la vida- y se rindió al sueño. Había pasado 30 minutos desde que Ray se quedó dormido, la mujer hizo a un lado el mechón de pelo que no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, no podía negar que se parecían y que todo aquello era como un sueño que debían terminar; pero no quería. Ya no era solo la madre de Ray, era la madre de otros 37 niños que necesitaban la misma atención y cariño, Ray era uno más.

-En otra vida Ray, hasta entonces…adiós, hijo- Lo llevó a su habitación junto con los demás niños, lo arropó mientras en su oído aun tarareaba la melodía de Leslie.

A la noche siguiente Ray visitó de nuevo a Isabella, pero se trataron como una jefa y su empleado, o como un dueño a su perro, diciéndole que necesitaba de él y que esperaba que todo fuera bien a cambio él exigía sus recompensas de ese mundo de afuera que ni ella ni él conocían, no había cariño, no había ni la más mínima intención de que su relación de madre e hijo transcendiera porque los dos sabían que aquello era imposible y así transcurrieron los años hasta esa fatídica noche en la cual se desató el incendio y escucho el grito de terror de Emma, para encontrarla diciendo que Ray se había prendido fuego, se reprochó el solo pensar que debía salvar su cerebro, la parte más importante del producto…producto, no hijo, ganado y nada más.

En su celda había perdido la esperanza de que algún día viviera el tiempo suficiente para ser abuela y ya no le interesaba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera exterminada con una flor vampiro clavada en su corazón y descansar por fin de ese infierno.

-Vivan- susurró Isabella sentada en la cama de su celda- sobrevivan, hagan lo necesario sean felices, Emma, Don, Gilda y tú Ray…Así está bien. Así por fin yo también…igual que ustedes y todos los demás…y que Leslie- escuchó que abrían la celda y espero su final los demonios estaban frente a ella. Lo importante es que esos 15 niños sobrevivirían y lo que pasara con ella ahora por lo menos sirviera para su escape. En su mente la canción de Leslie comenzó a sonar, la misma que le dio fuerzas para continuar, la misma que Ray escuchara y recordara, estaba feliz y tranquila. "Sobrevive y se feliz Ray, Emma…todos"


End file.
